After all this is the price of love
by byarenforever94
Summary: Matt's pov. mello is pregnant and matt will suffer poor matt but this is the price of love. sorry if it sucks i got bored.rated T cuz kids would probly get confused lol. wrning YAOI!
1. The strange news

"Congratulations your pregnant!", said the doctor with a huge smile on his face.

"Wait your pregnant?! I thought you were just getting fat y'know from all that chocolate", I said confused. But I really shouldn't have said that because now Mello was crying.

"Well sorry I eat a lot of chocolate! Do you want me to starve!" he said with tears in his eyes. I hated to see him cry but it can't be helped this was happening and it was going to continue. How come when you get pregnant you have so many emotions?

But before I knew it he turned around and punched me in the stomach, "I hate you! I hope you die a violent death!"

"You don't mean that", I said clutching my stomach as I got into the car, "and even if you do it doesn't matter because I will always love you no matter how much you hate me."

"Sure whatever." That was all he said I knew he didn't mean it but it still hurt. And it was going to hurt for seven more months, maybe more, but I decided to ignore the pain in both my stomach and my heart and drove us home.

When we got home it was like he was already a totally different person.

"Mattie honey! I hope you can forgive me for earlier I'm soooo sorry! I was just mad."

Ok, WTF! He says he hopes I dies a vioent death now he changes his mind? I'm just gonna go play guitar hero where things make sense.

"Mattie!!!!! I'm hungry!!"

"So?"

"So…go buy me some more chocolate. Oh, with lemon juice!"

"um…. Lemon juice?"

"Yea! Is there a problem!!?"

"uh.. no I just wanted to play guitar hero"

"So your saying that you would rather play guitar hero and let me starve?"

Crap, he's crying!

"Its ok I'm just carrying your child and I might die if I don't eat but its ok you go play you game I'll be ok…I guess"

"Fine! I'll go!"

"Well if you really want to…."

When I got back I was so mad but then I walked in and saw him asleep on bed and realized that he was carrying my- our child. And that he was going to experience a lot of pain and it was my fault. I mean I guess he wanted this but it was my fault. I guess I'll just deal with his mood swings and weird cravings for now.

After all this is the price of love…..


	2. 18 weeks later

"Mello, wake up" I said shaking his shoulders, "come on you have your sonogram this morning."

"No! Go away near my chocolate!" uhm did he just say that.

"Seriously Mello wake up!" ok this is making me mad on the inside! "Wake up damn it!"

"Well you don't have to be so mean" oh great he's crying.

"uhm sorry…. Just get up please I love you!"

"Really!!!! I love you too lets go!" well isn't he very lively this morning.

"Mattie do you think I'm getting fat" I really want to say yes, but I really want to live to see this baby be born.

"Uhm no"

"Thank y- wait why did you say uhm?"

"Uhm…"

"You just did it again!"

"Oh hey look the thing it. Um well hehe look at the time. Looks like its time to go so you better hurry and eat…he..he."

Mello stared at me really hard for a solid minute but then he went and sat down to eat.

"Come on Mello were going to be late!" ok by now I was already in the car and he was still brushing his hair. I figured he'd take another half hour or so, so I went ahead and lit a cigarette oh and of course right after I do that he came running out.

"I'm ready!" he said like he didn't plan on doing that to me.

"Fine lets go" I sighed and smashed the cigarette in the ash tray, "What a waste."

So I figured ya know he would just quietly sit there and eat his chocolate on the ride over but no.

He took out his little purse/man purse thing and pulled out a boiled egg and a chocolate bar. Three letters WTF. He broke the chocolate bar in half and made a boiled egg sandwich.

I stared at him until he said, "What are you looking at you-"

"Uh, nothing! nothing!"

"Yea keep your eyes on the rode b-"

"My, my, when did you get such a colorful language?"

"Well when did you start being such a pu-"

"Hey hey I'm pretty sure that even though the baby's in your stomach it can still hear you"

"Whatever"

"uhm were here."

We went inside and Mello sat down while I signed us in, "Say Mello how do you spell your real name?"

"you're kidding right"

"no"

And once again I got punched in the face, "oh you are so lucky you're pregnant!"

"yea or what?" he said putting his fists up.

"ahh look whose here! Mr. Jeevas and Mr. Keehl", the doctor said greeting us, "come come let's go to the room."

"uhm ok", I said, "come on Mello"

"ok I love you Mattie!!!!" he said. And once again WTF!

"ok Mihael please lie on the bed and unzip your vest", said the doctor a little too happy.

"uh ok" said Mello. He laid down on the bed and unzipped his vest. Damn he's sexy uh wait I should probably pay attention to the screen, but can't resist must look too sexy.

Right away Mello sharply whispered to me, "Matt! Stop staring!"

"uh sorry", I whispered back.

Then the doctor looked at us and said, "look your having a-"

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!


	3. Jelly and ramen

I was so surprised when I found out we were having a Boy. While we were leaving I pondered what we should name it there was no way I was letting Mello name it after him!

"So Mattie what should we name him", Mello said finally glad to know his child's gender. I wasn't quite sure myself but there's still along ways to go I suppose. We had all the time in the world to think of a name right now.

"Um I'm not sure what did you have in mind?" it was a stupid question I knew he was gonna say Mihael or L or some stupid shit like that.

"What about Mel?" Wait! What did he just say!? That's my name it can't be my name!

"Matt?"

"Uh yes?"

"Could you unlock the car?"

"Right!" I unlocked the door and both of us got in. I was still in shock I mean I'm not saying Mello's selfish, well he is but that's not the point, I just thought never considered him saying my name. It was…….nice thinking that this whole time he was bitching about the smallest things that he might be considering my feelings.

"Could we get something to eat?" Asked the sexiest man alive. 

"Sure what do you want?"

"Ramen and Jelly!"

"Sure"

He gave me a confused look and then specified that he wanted Maruchan Roast Chicken ramen with Smuckers strawberry jelly. But I was still to happy over the name thing to notice how weird wanting strawberry jelly and ramen was.

I went to Walmart got the stuff and then returned home. After he ate all that stuff that I'm still surprised he can keep down. He seemed different. And by different I mean horny.

"Matt…." he said seductively, "c'mon lets play" he tempted as he put his arms around my neck.

"I'm not in the mood. Besides I want to play Super Mario Bros. Smash Brawl."

"Aw c'mon if u want to play a game about smashing we can do that without controllers."

"No Mello it's 3 in the afternoon. Kids are getting home from school what if they hear?"

"Well I'm not a screamer you are and I have duct tape. It worked when we were in the orphanage", he said winking.

Sigh, "Fine but I only have Durex right now"

"Fine just buy extra lifestyle next time"

Ha! You wish this was rated M!

Anyway they smash but this is only rated T so :P

Hope you liked it

Uhm if you would be so kind as to leave name suggestions in the reviews cause I don't even know myself lol


End file.
